Currently, most geophysical techniques dealing with multi-dimensional seismic data do not discriminate or locate seismic energies of different orientations, such as the horizontal shear energy and the vertical shear energy portions of directed seismic energy. In a typical multi-dimensional seismic survey, a multi-mode seismic energy generator may be used to generate a preponderance of one orientation of seismic energy relative to a particular orientation, then a preponderance of energies orthogonal to the first, relative to the same orientation. However, the orientation of the received seismic energies changes at each receiver due to the fact that the orientation between the seismic energy source and each receiver in a multi-dimensional seismic array is different.
Differently oriented seismic energies travel differently through the subsurface strata based upon the characteristics of the subsurface strata. Thus, if a fault plane in the strata were in more of a vertical orientation relative to the plane defined by the seismic energy source-receiver line, the different seismic energies would have a different travel characteristic. The mapping of the subsurface features could be greatly enhanced through processing of these oriented seismic energies, especially in an orientation specific to the azimuths defined by each receiver with the seismic energy source. Additionally, important rock property information can be ascertained by comparing differences and similarities of the attributes of the oriented seismic energies.
However, the processing of such data is complicated because the oriented energies are not easily discriminated into the differently oriented energies for each receiver-source azimuth. Also, the processing of these components is complicated since the orientation of the operational modes of the seismic energy source do not always correspond to the orientation of each and every receiver in the geophysical array. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will be become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.